Prime Directive
by dellykins
Summary: This is a series of drabbles set in the same Verse as Pursuit. Some of them will be Prequel, some not so much. Prime-Dynasty Centric. AU.
1. Collected Drabbles 1

A/N- This is a series of drabbles set in the same Verse as Pursuit. Some of them will be Prequel, some not so much. They will all be Prime-Dynasty Centric.

Prime Directive  
>Part 1: A Fracture.<br>Pre-War Iacon. Reign of Sentinal Prime.

"Years went by and with each fracture; I lost a piece of my soul until I became lost and empty inside."  
>― J.D. Stroube, <em>Caged in Darkness<em>

Megatron opened his eyes, a smile pressing onto his face-plates. Orion was still recharging. He reached out and touched his brother's face, his own lips curled into a smile for a moment. He loved Orion so much it hurt sometimes. So very much, he wondered sometimes if it should alarm him, but it didn't. It just seemed the way of things. It was the way things were meant to be. He crawled off the berth, leaving his brother behind still in recharge. They lived in the towers as the Prime-kin always had, at the top of the towers, far above Iacon. In many ways it was lonely. Sentinel was not one for letting them have the run of the city. It was too dangerous for them, it was declared. Megatron was fine with this, more than fine. He liked to sit out on the balconies, and admire the city that stretched about him. His brothers were here. Orion always. Polaris was less interesting, still barely a sparkling. He squawked a lot. There were data pads to read, his tutors, so mostly both he and Orion kept busy.

"I thought I would find you here." Aileron said softly, lips curling in amusement at his middle offspring.

Megatron nodded, "Good morning, Creator. Is something wrong?"

"No, youngling nothing is wrong." Aileron sighed, putting a hand on the young mech's shoulder. He worried for his middle child. He knew the way of things, and how much sacrifice came from being what they were. "We do need to talk though. There are things you should understand."

The young bot looked up at his creator in confusion. "About what?" He finally manged to get out, confused by it.

"The Prime Directive, what it is to be The Lord High Protectorate. The All-Spark has chosen you, yes I know you know this, and your place beside Orion." His face plates pressed into a frown, and he kneeled so that he and the youngling were eye to eye. "Things are not going to be easy. I know you love Orion. But you have to understand...he might not feel the same for you. He might take others...he might love others as well. And you will only love him."

Megatron frowned, "Shouldn't I be enough?"

"One would like to think so. But, I fear there will need to be heirs."

Megatron stopped, as what his creator said sank in. "I...I understand." he said, a bitterness welling up inside his spark at the thought. It hurt, a hurt that would only grow and blossom with time.

Aileron watched his middle child for a time, and knew in his spark that he did not. Soon enough though, he would, and he would have to accept it. They were all counting on it. Aileron smiled faintly, and touched the helm of his middle child. "It will work out in the end."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Megatron sat back watching from the crack in the door, he frowned, and tried to convince himself to either flee or enter the room, either would be better than non-action. He did neither, but his optics narrowed as he watched Orion chatting animatedly with a few of their cousins. Megatron hated them all. Primus knew he should not, but it burned within his chest brightly. Painfully. Endlessly. He hated them all, and it hurt that Orion never seemed to notice. He finally screwed up his courage, and entered the room.

Orion beamed, hugging him tightly. "MT."

Megatron hated the nickname, but he let it slide, hugging his brother back tightly, and glaring at his cousins all the while. He knew what they were up to, and they would never get him. Orion was, and always would be his. Always.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Part 2. Fruitless.  
>Pre-War. Shortly after Optimus Prime's Ascension.<p>

"A journey is a person in itself; no two are alike. And all plans, safeguards, policing, and coercion are fruitless. We find that after years of struggle that we do not take a trip; a trip takes us."  
>~John Steinbeck<p>

Megatron watched the little seeker. He could not, for the spark of him concentrate on anything else. He had supposed the party would be dull. These Academy events generally were. They were just one more way to gain funding. Not that they were going to lose his. He was very intent on the project. Very intent. His eyes narrowed as he spotted the other research scientist, Ratchet. He had met him before when he was proposing the project. Megatron could have growled in his throat at the possessive way Ratchet snaked his arm around the seekers waist.

He turned away purposefully. This project was too important to be dwelling on eye-candy. Megatron had higher priorities. The sooner the scientists found a way for siblings to spark the sooner he could be rid of that blasted Elita. Rid of her and in his proper place, at Optimus' side. In every way it counted. It would be his off-spring that would rule one day. He could guarantee that.

Still, his gaze wandered back to the seeker. Just looking at him made Megatron's spark quiver and sing. He looked hard at the seeker and let an idea roll around in his processor. Optimus certainly wouldn't begrudge him a lover. His brother was kind that way, he knew. He might even be interested in the seeker himself, now that was an interesting thought.

Megatron smiled as he moved close, "Ratchet, isn't it."

The scientist raised a brow-ridge, "Lord Megatron, always a pleasure." His tone contradicted the sentiment.

"Mmmm...I am sure." Megatron nearly purred, his own gaze settling on the seeker. "You're partner?"

Ratchet pulled a face not liking the way Megatron was leering at his partner. "Starscream, this is the Lord High Protectorate...Megatron."

Starscream blinked at him with wide eyes. "A ah...pleasure to meet you." he said, glancing between Ratchet and the other mech.

Megatron considered it, "I remember you now. One of the Vosian royal family, correct."

Starscream gave him a brilliant smile, "I am, yes. Although I have not been to Vos in many vorns. Busy with our research." he nodded to Ratchet, who was practically bristling at this point.

"Research? I take it you are doing the twin studies with Ratchet then?" Megatron asked already knowing the answer.

The seeker's face seemed to light up. "Yes, I am. It's really fascinating, honestly. I think we are near a break through."

Ratchet pinched him, "Star."

"Right, sorry." The seeker nodded, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Part 3. Rough

"If love be rough with you, be rough with love. Prick love for pricking you and beat love down."  
>~William Shakespeare<p>

Starscream squirmed beneath him, and Megatron could not help but smile in amusement. He was pleased with this acquisition. Even more pleased then he thought he would be. Lithe. Sleek. So responsive. He loved the little noises the seeker made when he was close to overload. Little moans, squeaks, and a myriad of other noises that Megatron had come to appreciate.

Megatron had long since decided he would make the seeker his, tradition be damned. If he was not going to have Prime he would have this. He would have his seeker...whether the seeker agreed or not. He would have him. He knelt down, pressing said seeker further into the soft padding of the berth, and nuzzled into his neck, nipping. Starstream squeaked, and Megatron chuckled inside at the sound. It was so beautiful to his audials.

So beautiful, it terrified Megatron at times. The seeker still made his spark trill and sing, and sometimes he wondered if the seeker felt the same. He didn't imagine that it did. The seeker never said a thing, and it left Megatron wondering if he was not glitched or at the very least cursed.

Was it really that hard to love him? 


	2. Collected Drabbles 2

Part 4. Octave  
>Earth. Between Chapter 1 and 2 of Pursuit.<p>

"She is the heart that strikes a whole octave. After her all songs are possible."  
>- Rainer Maria Rilke<p>

Barricade watched Mikaela Banes sleep. She sighed, and Inched closer to where she was curled against his side, pressing herself against warm metal. He had not realized humans moved so much as they slept. Cybertronian's did not, otherwise he would have feared squishing her during recharge. Mikaela moved in her sleep. She was always moving. Always, and he could watch her for hours.

For the first time in vorns he felt like composing. The notes welling through his processor already. Each note and octave. Each pause and refrain was an echo of the girl lying beside him. She had became his muse, and more. The very air around him. The energon running through his system. She was heart. Home. She just was, and he was thankful for that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Part 5. Lies.  
>Cybertron. Pre-War. Rule of Optimus Prime.<p>

"...if you love enough, you'll lie a lot"  
>~Tori Amos<p>

Optimus snaked a possessive hand around Elita's willowy frame and promptly lied to his brother. Of course Elita and he knew each other. They were off on a date. It wasn't until that moment that Optimus Prime found that he was excellent at creating falsehoods. He made them believable. And sometimes they even became truth. He did end up loving Elita very much. As a result more lies followed...

Optimus Prime watched his brother interact with the seeker and forced a smile on his face, pushed the jealousy away. "I'm happy for you both. I'm glad you have found someone."

"I'm glad you've found someone to bond with, Megatron."

"No, brother, I don't mind that you spend so much time with my son."

"No. I don't want to discuss it any longer. You have Starscream. I'm not jealous."

"It isn't as if I love you like that."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Part 6. Trine.

"There isn't any formula or method. You learn to love by loving."  
>~Aldous Huxley<p>

New Vos was very much interesting to Arcturus. He had never been near so many seekers. Truth told he had only been allowed to be near any seekers but his creator, Thundercracker and Skywarp. His elder siblings. The red and black seeker sat back content to watch things enfold in his new home. He particularly kept his optics on one young seeker. Galaxyreaver, one of the New Vosians had told him. Arcturus found the blue and purple seeker quite...interesting. He doubted Megaera would. She just wasn't interested in anyone but Arcturus, but if he wanted the other seeker in their trine she would indulge him.

The more he watched the more he thought that Galaxyreaver would be the right choice. A smile graced his face. He hoped Meg wouldn't be too irritated about it. She was possessive after all.


End file.
